Last Venture
by Arkhe
Summary: [alternate 107] Since the very beginning, Yagami Raito had known it could come to this. And he had planned accordingly.


**Warning list**  
**_COPYRIGHT_  
**In Soviet Russia, you own Death Note. Here and now, Death Note owns you.  
**_COARSE LANGUAGE  
_**A small liberal use of coarse language.  
**_SPOILERS  
_**Contains spoilers for Chapter **107**.

**Foreword:**  
I was kind of disappointed with the ending... Kind of. I liked how there was a contrast between Raito's young and old self, but... well... Here. This is how I felt like it could have gone as well.

* * *

**Last Venture **  
By _Arkhe_

* * *

_"The one who will die..."_ Raito's eyes began to widen in growing horror. _"Is you, Yagami Raito."_ Ryuuku's voice was just as cold as the fleeting warmth of life. His ethereal pen made two scratches in the ominous black notebook he held. 

---

**Y**

---

"Ryuuku..." Raito growled, half from the pain of forcing himself to stand in a bullet-riddled body and half from the anger boiling over into madness.

---

**YA**

---

"W-why?-!" Raito's Kira facade crumbled. "I've made it so interesting for you, haven't I!-? Why do you betray me now of all times?-!"

---

**YAG**

---

_"I had expected you to overcome the situation. But as it turns out, you had to depend on me."_ The God of Death gave an otherworldly sigh and added more pen strokes. _"I did say I would be the_ _one to write your name in my notebook, when the time comes for when you will die, didn't I?_"

---

**YAGAMI**

---

_"For a long time, we killed some boredom... Didn't we?"_ The Death God continued with a smile creasing over his features. _"So much interesting things we did..."_

---

**YAGAMI RA**

---

Raito's eyes unfocused and his haggard breath slowed to rhythmic gulps. "If you want to have some final interesting times..." The self-proclaimed God of the New World stated in a far too calm a voice.

"I have one last plan..."

---

**YAGAMI RAIT(**

---

And Ryuuku paused, his penmanship distracted. A glance over at his conspirator had the Death God recognise that particular look in those eyes. A sinister grin melded into place and Ryuuku's razor sharp teeth shone in the limited lighting. _"What did you have in mind?"_

The rusting warehouse was quiet and the atmosphere was solemnly reminiscent of a cemetery or a mausoleum and the tension felt like it would soon become one of the aforementioned avenues of death. When Raito spoke, it was akin to a whisper and with the depth of silence present, it was almost as if a disembodied voice echoed off the walls instead.

"That day, when I was still a high school student and we talked..."

"About Heaven and Hell not existing...

"And that whatever the consequences, there is only the same place...

"Death is equal..."

Raito's eyes sparkled manically. "That had stuck in my head for a long, _long_ time. Eventually, I theorised that there might be a situation where I will be caught. But as long as my death is caused by you writing my name in your book, then I can still win..."

Raito's shadowed face grinned. "I wrote a cause of death a long time ago in the original Death Note. When I found a chance, I ripped the page out and hid it in the back of your notebook, Ryuuku." The apparition closed his Death Note and turned it over, while Raito made a passing glance over his audience, causing each and every one of them to shiver.

"That is the death I want."

Ryuuku opened his notebook from the back and inspected what was written on the torn page. A browless ridge above an eye was raised.

_"Hehehe..."_ Ryuuku paused to mull it over. _"This should prove to be an interesting **last venture**..."_

And Ryuuku's own scratchy handwriting was set in its place, right next to the neat and cleanly handwriting of a former honor-roll highschool student.

_"It's done."_ The out-of-this-world figure stated and closed his implement of death.

"So this is it..." Raito flexed his good hand, ignoring the numbing sensation settling in different parts of his body. "Not long to go now..." The young man let out a grunt, as he forced himself to ignore the pain and seat himself down.

There was a silence for a time, as everyone waited for what would come. Then...

"You are a disappointment, Mikami."

The mentioned male looked up sharply, his desperate eyes wandered over to the defeated Yagami heir.

"As a servant of God, you have failed." Raito stated louder than before.

"You... You are not God." Mikami replied, this time a little more unsure than before. "G-God would never let this happen... N-not like t-this." The longhaired male sniveled, averting his eyes from his once idol.

"Maybe." Raito snorted. "But you yourself wanted a perfect world too. You have failed your position in helping bringing about this new world." He turned spat bile and blood to the side. "Fool."

Mikami did not defend himself, for he knew that it was all true.

"And all of you members of SPK... It's been an interesting few years." Raito moved on to address his once comrades. "You all must be proud. You've finally caught Kira and brought about justice." He paused, allowing the members of SPK to look over at each other a little dazed, but with partly prideful half-smiles.

"With Kira gone, the world will notice that criminals aren't dying and chaos will return... Congratulations, you all got what you wanted." Raito added with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "Atleast looking after Misa shouldn't be too hard a follow-up job for the lot of you."

"And finally Near..." Raito finally arrived on the final key person of the people gathered to catch Kira. "Or should I say Nate?"

Near didn't reply and Raito said nothing for a moment, both let the silence stagnate. Shakily, the Yagami turned to face Near's direction and his face crinkled into a devilish grin.

"Like I said," Raito sneered. "Victory is MINE!"

Then, as if time itself slowed to a stand-still, the Yagami prodigy froze -his sordid twisted smile never once wavered. Then slowly, ever so slowly, time resumed and the Yagami was falling backwards. A loud thud signified that the sensation and trials of the Kira case had finally come to an end.

It was only when Near spoke aloud did everyone find themselves letting go of a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"May I see what Raito had written, Ryuuku?"

_"Yes, that's perfectly fine."_ Ryuuku approached, removed the torn page from the back of his notebook and handed it to Near, who accepted it very carefully.

L's successor's eyes widened as he read it over.

"I... see..." The boy inhaled sharply. "Is it true...?"

Ryuuku did not answer for a time, his face neutrally set. When he answered, it was with a most deadly and mysterious satisfactory grin.

_"That's a good question."_

Confused but shakable glances were exchanged between everyone present, but it was Matsude who was the first to step forward...

"What's written on the note...?"

Near held up the paper of two different handwritings for all to see.

---

**YAGAMI RAITO** _will become a God of Death._

---

Somewhere, on the wings of a memory, a young bright-eyed, light brown-haired honor student looked into the infinite yellow orbs of a violet-gray skinned apparition.

_"Don't think a human who uses a Death Note goes to Heaven or to Hell."_

**The End? **

Feedback, constructive criticism and flames welcomed.

_

* * *

_

** Author's Notes**:_  
_Umm... Not sure why I wrote this. I guess with Death Note coming to an end (or is there more?) I felt compelled to add my piece on this roller-coaster of a series! I felt particularly inspired when I read the end and noticed how there was such a huge contrast between Raito young and old self, so I went back and reread the first chapter... Then this sprang fourth!

And yeah, that's likely my only addition into the Death Note fandom. I'd probably add a sequal or something, but I'm not entirely encouraged by the Death Note fanfiction... The majority's just not my cup of tea, I'm afraid.

Vers. 1.1 - May 5th


End file.
